In the exploration and production (E&P) world, data volumes may be large. The data volumes may be used in interpretation applications to make decisions to find fluids, including hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, in earth formations. Based on the size of data volumes, databases are often used to store raw and interpreted information. Besides scalability and ability to handle large data volumes, databases may also ensure data is kept unique while multiple people are loading and using data from the database.